


Alpha Scent

by ShannaraMay



Series: Alpha Female [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Daddy!Derek, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Mommy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? He's been gone a long time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Scent

Stiles lay with her four year old daughter curled up against her side. They were in the master bedroom of the rebuilt Hale house, trying to fall asleep on the bed that was slowly loosing the scent of Alpha. Kiara pushed her tiny nose into her mom's neck and snuffled cutely. Her mom still had a faint trace of her daddy's scent on her. It was there but hidden behind all the other smells of forest, and pack, and home.

She listened with closed eyes as Stiles read her favorite book, Red Riding Stiles. A book her dad had written for her when she was still just a baby. It was just a short little picture book, the pack all pitched in to draw the pictures, about how her mommy and daddy got together. Kiara always had her mom read it to her before she went to bed.

Just as Stiles was getting to the part where the pack and herself make that mess, known as the "Kitchen Katastrophe of '12," and she thinks her beautiful, little girl is finally asleep, Kiara asks in a really quiet voice,

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? He's been gone a long time," the girl's words were just the tiniest bit slurred as she was still getting used to using "grown up" language.

Stiles tensed beside her daughter and sighed, placing the picture book on the nightstand next to them. She pulled her baby girl more onto her lap, letting the child lay her head on her chest. Warm hands rubbed Kiara's back as the little girl sniffled slightly into the t-shirt that belonged to Derek.

"Daddy will be back soon, baby girl. He's with Uncle Scott and the rest of the pack protecting us."

"I know he'll be back soon, Momma. You always say that when I ask. So does Auntie Lydia. . . Is Daddy not coming home?"

Stiles stared down at her child with wide eyes and frantically shook her head. "No, he's coming home. Remember, it's hard to hurt him so he'll come back for us. We say soon because we don't know exactly when that will be."

Kiara nodded her head against the soft material of her mom's shirt, far too big, and really it was one of Derek's. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a tiny yawn. Sleepily, she curled up on Stiles' stomach and closed her eyes, falling asleep knowing her Daddy would be home for her soon.

Then they'd be able to cuddle, and play Pack (with the actual pack), and eat ice-cream while they stayed up late even though mommy said not to. She missed her daddy more than anything in the world and just needed him to be home soon. His smell was fading and she missed it.

X.X

A few weeks later Kiara woke up in the same position as she fell asleep in, though something was off. She could smell Uncle Jackson, and Uncle Isaac, but she could also smell fear and pain. And blood. Lots of blood. Her body shot up and she threw herself out of bed to get downstairs as quick as her four year old feet could. Dread was filling the pit of her stomach with each skipped step on the stairs.

Her mommy was right behind her, having been woken up when Kiara ran out the door. When her baby girl was like that she knew either something really good was going to happen, or something terribly bad. She really hoped for the first option.

Dark curls bounced as the four year old stopped in the living room archway. Sitting on the couch with her two uncles was Derek.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she ran and jumped onto his lap. She was so so happy but also confused as to why she couldn't smell him earlier. Maybe it was because of all the blood and unhappy smells. She didn't like unhappy smells. They made her feel sick.

Derek wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter and motioned for his wife to come over as well.

Stiles sat on the edge of the couch as she took in all the werewolves. Isaac and Jackson looked fine, but she could see the blood staining their shirts. Lydia was holding her boyfriend protectively while Jackson held their son for the first time in a month or two. Scott was huddled in the corner holding a pregnant Allison as she soothed him. Erica was clinging tightly to a large leather jacket that literally enveloped her.

Something was wrong. Really wrong. And Stiles wasn't the only one to notice when Kiara's head popped up to survey the room.

"Where's Grampa Peter and Uncle Boyd, Daddy?"

Derek stiffened at the question.

Stiles could feel her heart break as she realized what was wrong. Peter and Boyd weren't there because they couldn't be. She made a high pitched sound of anguish as she realized one of her babies (namely Boyd) was no longer there. Stiles had since taken up being Pack Mom, even before her and Derek had "tied the knot." All the Betas were her babies. And she had lost one of them.

Peter she had grown a soft spot for in the past few years. The older werewolf was an incredible person once you got to know him. Smart, loyal, when not totally insane, and he would do anything a pregnant woman would say. Just because he didn't like dealing with hormones, unless they were the fun kind. Plus he had become like a second father to her.

"Right here," a deep voice said as Boyd walked in with Peter behind him. Erica let a sigh of relief out as she hugged her long-term boyfriend.

Stiles jumped up and clung to Peter like there was no tomorrow, nuzzling his neck, and this time she didn't even care that Derek was growling at this.

"Oh God, I'm so happy you two are okay. Where were you?" the woman asked.

"Derek had us stay back and scout to make sure no other werewolves were there. He didn't want any coming home and you guys getting hurt," Peter answered since Boyd was too busy hugging Erica to speak.

The Hale Pack had recently been dragged into a long, drawn-out war because of werewolf territories. They were brought in to help their allies, who weren't the strongest pack in the fight. It had lasted for months and had nearly driven the humans and children insane. Being without a pack Alpha, especially on a full moon, for an extended period of time would drive any normal, sweet, little wolf insane.

Good thing Kiara had learned her dad's control rather early.

"So everything is okay? You're staying home now, right Daddy?" the little girl asked as she took in her family.

"Yes baby, I'm staying home," Derek answered as he dragged his wife down to curl up with their daughter.

The pack was soon to follow, each and every one of them laying and sitting near their Alpha for comfort and long needed bonding. They may have won that strife but they weren't out of the deep end quite yet. They still had to keep on guard and send out patrols everyday, but they had time now to just be a pack. To be together.

And this was all they truly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one-shot for one of my favorite shows. It's slightly based of the song Let It Be - Blackmill Ft. Veela. It's an awesome song. Veela in general is amazing. She is one of the singers I take a lot of inspiration from. So go listen to the song. And yes, their daughter is named after my favorite lion. Sort of, since it's also the name for one of my Pokemon characters. Ignore that.
> 
> I've wanted to try my hand at Fem!Stiles for awhile, so I did. Hopefully I didn't do too terrible of a job.


End file.
